Hiccups
by peppersnot
Summary: Misaki's hiccups just totally killed the mood/"Oh, so you WERE in the mood" "Shut up!"/. Sarufem!Misaki, drabble request off tumblr R&R?


Saruhiko had big hands, was what Misaki noticed as his fingers traveled up her leg and under her skirt while his mouth worked on her neck. She whimpered and pushed his hands away but they just kept coming back.

"S-saru…not right now!"

"Why not?" He mumbled against her skin, making her shiver. "We haven't done this in a while."

"It's been only two days, Saru! You're such a sex addict; I can't even walk properly anymore! People think I'm permanently handicapped!" The redhead said furiously, pushing his head away and pulling her (tiny) skirt down as far as it would go. "Some of the neighbours even offered to buy me crutches!"

Saruhiko snorted, earning a punch on the shoulder, which made him wince slightly, but he still chuckled. "So who cares about them, Misaki~? I'm sure they're just mocking you, because really, you're so _loud,_ Misaki~"

Misaki blushed furiously, glaring at that bastard she'd somehow landed with as her boyfriend.

"It's all _your_ fault, too!"

"My fault?" Saruhiko smirked. "How exactly is it _my_ fault?"

Realizing that she would only be boosting his ego and encouraging him to continue with his dirty habits – and maybe even make them worse – Misaki only glared.

"No."

"What no?"

"I'm not going to have se – do stuff with you."

"You're not having sex with me? Aw, but Misaki, you like it so much~"

"_S-shut up!" _She yelled, getting off the couch they were sitting on and started to stalk away, but Saruhiko grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, making her land in his lap. "W-what are you doing, jackass?!"

He didn't say a word, but latched his mouth against her neck again, sucking on the sensitive flesh there, and Misaki bit her tongue to keep any sounds from escaping. She wouldn't let that bitch get his way all the time.

But by the time his mouth had reached hers, she'd already given in and was now kissing him back with a lot of enthusiasm.

Her smirked against her lips and mumbled a ''See, Misaki? You so want this," causing her to bite down on his tongue, enticing him even more.

"Hic!"

Saruhiko pulled back and looked at the girl in his arms, who blushed a brilliant scarlet, putting her hands over her face in embarrassment.

"Don't – hic! – look at me like that!"

"I'm not looking at you like anything."

"You are! Hic!"

Resisting the urge to laugh, Saruhiko pried her hands off her face and she grabbed his shirt and buried her face in his chest.

"Hic!"

"Misaki - "

"Hic! Saruuu! _Help_ me!"

Saruhiko looked around helplessly, not knowing what to do. "How?"

"I – hic! – don't know! Do something!"

The bluette racked his brains, trying to think of something that would help. Oh! Water!

He rushed to the kitchen and filled a glass with water, and brought it to the hiccupping girl. "Here."

Misaki brought it to her lips but he stopped her. "First you hold your nose."

"What?"

"I read it somewhere. Hold your nose, and drink as much as you can, as fast as you can."

"Will that – hic! – help?"

"I don't know, but try?"

Misaki complied, and after a few attempts, seemed to be cured. She beamed at him.

"Saru! You fixed it! Hic!"

"Or not…"

"Bitch, do something effective! Hic!"

"I don't know what to do!"

"Do anything!"

Unable to think of anything else, Saruhiko pushed the girl down on the couch and started tickling her. Misaki squealed and flailed around, screaming and trying to push him off, but he was strong, and he knew it, and he didn't let her go.

She kicked around, and accidentally hit his face, causing his nose to bleed, but the bluette was determined to stop the hiccups (and he loved the sound of her laugh) so he continued tickling, until Misaki said it hurt.

They lay there in silence, Misaki still giggling at intervals, and Saruhiko lying with his head on her stomach.

"Thanks, Saru." Misaki murmured.

Saruhiko smiled and kept his head where it was until Misaki pushed him off and sat up. "You're heavy."

"Am I?"

"Yeah, you are. And – oh my god." Misaki gasped, her cheeks taking on a pink hue as she buried her face in her hands again.

Concerned, Saruhiko pulled her towards him. "Misaki?"

"I'm sorry!"

"Sorry? What for?" He gently removed her hands from her pink face.

"I just k-killed the mood…" She mumbled miserably.

Saruhiko chuckled. "Oh? So you _were_ in the mood~"

"S-shut up!"

"I ruined it with my stupid hiccups." She said, pouting and hugging her knees.

"Stupid hiccups? I found it adorable."

Misaki scowled and blushed even more. "Shut up. You're just saying that."

"No, really." The Blue smirked and pulled her even closer, so they're bodies were pressed against each other. "I found it really turning on~"

Misaki's eyes widened as she realized – physically - exactly how turned on he was, and she squeaked. "Aaah! Let me go!"

"Now, now, Misaki, you don't need to run away from what you want~"

"LET ME GO, YOU BASTARD!"

* * *

_A/N: so uh…that sucked. Really really sucked. It makes no sense -.-_

_Was an ask on tumblr, to make something with Saru and Misaki already together and I read this prompt on imagineyourotp so I decided to do something based on that? :/_

_So yeah anyway._

_I'm sorry, but i MUST shove sexual references for this pairing in every fic i write because i cannot imagine saru keeping his hands to himself (i should really get over that)_

_Review?_

_-pepper_


End file.
